The game continues
by Betty The Writer
Summary: Sequel to The Bet- Sasuke and Sakura are living together and everything is going perfectly. Things start to change when Karin starts working with Sasuke and her plan is to brake Sasuke and Sakura up. Will Sasuke be with Karin or will he fight for Sakura? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

It's been two years since me and Sasuke moved in together and I got to spend more time with him and his family. After we graduated our friends started to find love too. Naruto and Hinata found out that they liked each other and they are now a happy couple. Also Ino got to be with my cousin Kiba and that lazy ass Shikamaru asked Temari to be his girlfriend. Last year Sasuke got a job at his father's company and has been working there ever since. I can see that he doesn't want to disappoint his father cause he works day and night. After graduation our friends went to college but I decided to delay it foa a year since I couldn't afford it. I am now tutoring the kids from school just like Kakashi suggested and I am saving up money, hoping to go to college next year. Truth is, my parents left me lots of money when they died but I want to keep them for desperate times or for something else. Sasuke knows all about the money but he said that I can do what I want with those money. All in all our lives are pretty great.

Sasuke's POV

It's been two years already since Sakura and I have been living together and everything is perfect. I work now at my father's company and I don't want to let him down. I know that I haven't spent that much time with Sakura since I started working but I am doing this for us. I want to work here so I can get enough money for her to go to college and for us to have a better life. Look at me, I am so whipped but I can't help it. I love her more than anything and I would do anything for her. I support her decisions and if she wants to keep the money her mom and dad left her it's perfectly fine. My father said that once I finish working he will give me the money for college. I snapped out of my thoughts when my dad's secretary came in and told me that my father wanted to see me. I went to his office and I found him sitting on his chair looking over some papers. When I closed the door he lifted his eyes and looked at me, inviting me to sit. I sat down and waited for him to talk.

"Sasuke, you've been working really hard these days. I really appreciate it."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"However, I can't let you do all this work alone. Starting from today you will have a secretary to help you. "

He lifted his phone and dialed his secretary's number and told her to let someone in and then put the phone back down. Not long after, the door opened and in came Karin. What the hell is she doing here?!

"Sasuke, I present you your new secretary, Karin." My father said as he looked at her. "Her father asked me to get her a job and since you needed help I thought this might work. "

I was shocked. Karin, my secretary?! This girl has been bugging me since day one. Just as I was about to protest my father's phone rand and he gestured us to leave as he answered. I stormed out and went in my office. This can't be happening. I mean why her?! Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

"So Sasuke-kun, now that I am your secretary, can I get you anything?"

She came closer and closer until our bodies touched. She wrapped her hands around my neck and started playing with my hair.

"Is there anything you desire?"

She said that in a low tone, trying to sound sexy.

"Yeah, I want you to take you hands off of me."

I winced as she only got closer looking like a total slut then I grabbed her hands and pushed her back.

"Oh come on babe. This is going to be so fun."

"First of all I am not you babe, I am with Sakura and I love her very much. Second of all if by fun you mean doing paperwork then yeah, super fun. Listen, I don't want you to touch me or try anything. I love Sakura and I am never going to be with you."

She stared at me and then starting walking away. She stopped at the door and turned to face me, a smirk plastered on her face.

"We will see, babe. I always get what I want."

She turned and left, closing the door behind her. I sat down and sighed. Oh man this is going to cause trouble, but why do I feel like this is the beginning of the end?

**_ So guys this is the first chapter of the sequel. What do you think? Should I go on with it or delete it?_**


	2. Checkmate

Sasuke's POV

After the little incident with Karin my dad told me that I could take the rest of the day off so I took my stuff and headed home. I looked at the clock. It was 3 pm so Sakura should be home by now. I just can't wait to see her. I opened the door and the scent of food filled my lungs. I took off my shoes, walked into the kitchen and I saw that Sakura had her back facing me. I sneaked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped a little before she relaxed in my arms.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you cooking?"

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me. I am making lasagna and apple cake. What are you doing home so early?"

"Dad gave me the rest of the day off so I decided to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh I invited Naruto and Hinata over for dinner. I'll just call and cancel."

"No, don't do that. I would love to catch up with the dobe"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too sweetheart"

We kissed and then she pushed me away so she could tend to the food. I chuckled and decided to help her by arranging the table. After that I went upstairs, took a shower and changed in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. I went back down and I noticed that Sakura changed too. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt that looked like a corset. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her two years ago which made me smile. I went and sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped my hands around her. I inhaled her scent and my body relaxed. God, I really missed spending time with her like this.

"How was work today?"

I froze. Should I tell her about Karin? I think it's best to keep it to myself, after all, nothing is going to happened if I don't tell her right now.

"Same old, you know, boring paperwork and a lot of black coffee. How was your day?"

"It was good, I took the kids to the park and they had fun."

She smiled and I felt my heart beat faster. Even after all this time my heart still beats faster whenever she smiles like that. I heard a knock on the door and I growled… perfect timing as always dobe. Sakura giggled as I sat up and went to open the door.

"Teme, I can't believe we found you home!"

"Stop shouting dobe, I can hear just fine."

For the rest of the day we laughed and just forgot about everything. The next day when I got to the office Karin was already there. Ugh why can't she just quit and leave me alone? She made me coffee and then she went to gossip with my father's secretary. After doing some paperwork I only had to copy some files so I had to call Karin. She came in smiling and I tried to keep my face emotionless at her attempt of flirting.

"I need three copies of this document."

"Be right back, Sasuke-kun"

She took the document and left. Can't she just give up already?! I put the rest of the files in order and two minutes later Karin comes in with the copies. She got close to me and tried to touch me but I grabbed her hand. I stood up and looked down at her. What the hell is she doing?!

"I thought I told you not to touch me."

She laughed and put her hands on my chest.

"You want me, stop denying it."

I took her hands off of me and pinned them to my desk. I looked her in the eyes as she decided to shut up.

"Let's get one thing straight Karin. You work here only because-"

I was caught off guard as she kissed me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist, making me loose balance and falling back in my chair. What the hell?! As I came to my senses I tried to get her off of me but she wouldn't move. I started kissing her back and then I realized what I was doing. I suddenly got up, pushing her off.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I spat at her as she started to fix herself. She laughed a little then winked at me.

"You'll change your mind, babe. Soon, you will be mine, very soon"

She smiled and left the room. What the hell was that?! After two more hours I could finally go home. As I entered the house I heard sobs coming from the living room. I got there and I saw Sakura crying. When she noticed me she stood up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What is the meaning of these pictures Sasuke?"

She took something from the table and showed me. I took the pictures and looked at them. This can't be! I looked in horror at the pictures of me and Karin kissing. Looks like Karin did that on purpose. She wanted to take pictures to show them to Sakura

"Do you have something to say?"

Sakura's POV

I was broken. Earlier that day the doorbell rand and when I opened the door there was no one there but an envelope. I opened it and I found a letter and some photos of Sasuke and Karin hugging and kissing. The letter said:

_"Looks like your boyfriend had a lot of work today with his secretary"_

I felt betrayed and broken. I looked at him as he saw the photos and his face turned white.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked him but nothing he could say could make this ok. Not this time.

"Sakura, please let me explain"

"Explain what?! First the bet and now this?!" The anger took over me. "I thought that giving you a second chance was a good thing but I just let you continue your game! Since when is Karin your secretary?!"

"Since yesterday. I was going to tell you-"

"When were you going to tell me?! Were you going to tell me that she's your secretary when you'd leave me for her?!"

"Sakura listen to me. Nothing happened-"

"Shut up… just shut up! I am done… I am done with this"

I watched him froze but I didn't care. He kissed her and he broke my heart…again. I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and then I left. I walked past Sasuke and he didn't even move. I should've never given him a second chance. After all our relationship was nothing for him… just a joke. Before I left I took off the necklace he gave me and left it on the table, took one last glance at him and I walked out. I just walked out of his life and he didn't even bother to say anything… I guess this was our end…

**_Ok guys this is the second chapter… Do you think Sasuke will get Sakura back or will he stay with Karin? Tell me what you think. _**


	3. Surprise

Sasuke's POV

"Shut up… just shut up! I am done… I am done with this."

I froze as I heard those words. I saw her going upstairs and then coming back with a suitcase but I couldn't move. Her words were repeating over and over again in my head like an echo. I stood there until I heard the front door slam shut. I turned around only to find her gone. I fell to the floor and I brought my knees to my chest. I lost her, she is gone for good. I don't know how long I stayed there but the next thing I remember is Naruto shaking me. I was hoping that everything was a nightmare but when I looked at the table I saw her necklace and I knew it was all true. She really left me so what am I supposed to do now. I snapped out of my thoughts when Naruto waved his hand in front of my face.

"Teme what the hell happened here?"

"She left me, Naruto. That's what happened, she left."

"What? Why did she leave? What happened?"

"Karin happened. Come and see these pictures."

We went to the living room and I picked up the photos from the table. I gave them to Naruto and he gasped. He looked at all the photos and then he stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open. Two seconds later he threw the pictures on the floor, grabbed my shoulders and started yelling at me.

"DUDE KARIN, REALLY? YOU CHEATED ON SAKURA WITH KARIN?"

"TAKE YOU HANDS OFF OF ME. No I didn't cheat on Sakura. My father made Karin my secretary and yesterday she came into my office and kissed me. I pushed her away but it seems that she had someone make this pictures. I tried to tell Sakura too but she wouldn't listen…"

"I can't blame her for that. These pictures really look bad Sasuke. Look you have to give her some time. You will get her back Sasuke, it will be okay."

"I hope you are right Naruto because I feel lost. I feel like someone just ripped my heart out and stepped on it. I am surrounded by darkness now that she is gone Naruto, she was my light."

"Don't despair Sasuke, you will get her back, me and Hinata will help. It's going to be okay."

The next day I woke up and I felt empty. The house was cold and lifeless without her. I took a shower got dressed and went to work. When I got there I went into my office and started doing some paperwork until I was interrupted by the slamming of the door. When I looked up I saw Karin smiling at me and I felt my anger rise. I got up and went in front of her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. I just came to bring you coffee."

"Get. Out. Now"

"Don't be grumpy so early in the morning. Did you like the pictures I sent you?"

She smirked and then she got closer. I took a step back and caught her wrist so she wouldn't touch me. I leaned down a bit so we would be at the same level and I looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what game you're playing but it won't work. I love Sakura and one way or another we are going to get back together so just stay out of my life."

"Why are you so sure that she is going to forgive you?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get her back so you better get out of my way, before I hurt you."

She closed the space between us and she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Oh but please Sasuke, do so."

She took a step back and then she grabbed my neck and kissed me. What the hell is wrong with her?! I put my hands on her waist trying to push her back but she only came closer. Just when I was about to push her I heard the door open and someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and I saw Sakura standing in the doorway. Karin smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura it wasn't-"

"Save it. I didn't come for that anyway. I came here to give you the keys to the house back. I took the rest of my stuff this morning. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. If I knew you were busy I wouldn't have come. Anyway here are the keys, I won't bother you anymore."

She looked so broken, so lost, so lifeless. She looked like the opposite of the Sakura I knew. She handed me the keys and then turned around and left. I stood there one second before I went after her. I tried to reach her but I was pulled back by someone. I turned around only to face Karin. I am sick tired of her. I pulled back as my anger started to rise.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Ever since you came here you turned my life into a living hell. Can't you just get over yourself and understand that I love Sakura and not you?! You know what I am tired of you, consider yourself fired. You can leave you know where the door is."

She stood there for a moment and then she walked right past me. What can I do now about Sakura, first the pictures and now this…God I hate Karin so much for this. If Sakura doesn't forgive me I swear I am going to kill Karin.

"Sasuke, get in my office."

Oh great, what does my father want now? I went to his office and closed the door. Man, he looks pissed. He is wearing his usual black suit with a red tie but he looks like he is ready to kill someone.

"What is wrong dad?"

"Can you tell me what was all that about? How could you yell at Karin like that?"

"Dad she kissed me twice so she could make Sakura leave me. Because of her Sakura moved out and she isn't talking to me anymore. She can't understand that I don't love her, hell I don't even like her. I can't work with her like that."

"Listen to me Sasuke. You will work with Karin because I say so. That Sakura girl was just an orphan who was dragging you down with her. She has no family, no money or relatives. She belongs in the bottom of the chain while you are on the top. Don't you understand that she was no good for your future? I know that your mother might have approved her but I never accepted her. Now that she is out of your life everything is going to be arranged perfectly for you, and Karin is very good for you. Her parents are rich too and she is a beautiful young lady so you will work with her and she will be your girlfriend. That is the only way you are going to be somebody in this life. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be at a meeting. Go apologize to Karin and be nice to her."

And with that he walked out the door leaving me in shock. Is he serious? How can he say something like that? I never thought my father was like this. What am I supposed to do now?

Sakura's POV

I keep seeing the image of Sasuke and Karin kissing. I felt like he stabbed me in the heart and then he poured salt on my wound. I felt like crying but I didn't want to give Karin satisfaction. I saw her smiling as she walked out and I also saw Sasuke's guilty eyes. I did my best to keep my face straight I gave him the keys and I left. I didn't feel like hearing a poor excuse about how it was a mistake or something like this. Now that I took all my stuff from his house it's all over. I don't have to see him anymore. I feel my heart cringe in pain anytime I think or hear his name. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I look at the caller's name. I sigh and then I answer the phone.

"Hello Sakura. Have you thought about what I told you?"

"Yes I thought about it. I agree."

"Very well then, it's a wise choice. We leave tomorrow so pack up. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10 at the coffee shop."

"Okay I'll see you there."

_**I am so sorry guys. The first time I posted this I don't know what went wrong. Here it is, hope you like it.**_


	4. Growing apart

Sasuke's POV

It's been a year and a half since Sakura left. I heard that after she saw me and Karin that day she called this guy who wanted to make her a singer. She left with him and I heard that she is now a popular singer and I am glad for her. I on the other hand went to a college where the principal was a friend of my dad's and I got out of there after a year. Karin never stopped annoying me so in the end I gave in and we are together now. My mother is really upset about that but my father is really glad. I continued to work for my father with Karin as assistant. Even if those things take most of my life I still miss her. I miss Sakura so much. Ever since she left I feel like a part of me is missing. Like when she left she took my heart with her and left me with this emptiness. I feel sick to my stomach when Karin touches me and it feels so wrong when she hugs me and kisses me. Even if I want her to leave me alone my father wants me to be with her and I don't want to disappoint him. Today is Sunday and I decided relax for once so I called Naruto over. I sat down on the couch and drank my beer in silence looking at the wall. Images of me and Sakura were flashing before my eyes and suddenly the house felt very cold and empty. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped up. Damn it! I always slip like that and then I end up feeling lonely and crying myself to sleep. I went and opened the door and I found myself being crushed in a bear hug.

"Let me go, Naruto. You will choke me."

He took a step back and then he took the beer from me and went in the kitchen. Naruto-baka…

"Naruto there is more beer in the fridge if you want, you don't have to drink mine."

"Dude I thought you don't drink anymore."

"It's just a bottle of beer Naruto. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, I remember you told me that last time too…"

Oh right, when I heard that Sakura left I started drinking and went into a coma because one glass turned into two and so on. I remember waking up in the hospital after I drank for a whole week. I am lucky I got out of that alive.

"It's different this time Naruto. I am over it. I still love her and I'll always love her but she won't forgive me. Not now, not ever."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Why the hell are you with Karin man? She is the reason you and Sakura broke up and now you are sleeping with her?"

"It isn't my choice Naruto. My father wants me to be with her and I don't want to let him down."

"Looks like he got what he wanted… He made you his puppet. Don't you see it Sasuke? Everything he says you do. You are not even you anymore. You listen to everything he says. You start to act more like him each day. You don't even take your own decisions anymore. Look man I came to tell you that Sakura is coming back tomorrow."

I froze. This can't be true. After a year and a half she is coming back here. She will be back in town, I will see her again. But…it makes no difference. She won't forgive me and I am with Karin now. Everything is different, it's too complicated.

"Why are you telling me Naruto? I really don't care. I am with Karin. I don't want to see her." _Lie. _"I don't care whether she comes back or not" _Lie. _"I won't try to make her forgive me anymore, there is no point. We are too different. Maybe we just weren't ment to be." _Lies…_

"Well if you change your mind come to my house tomorrow around 7. She will be there. I know you want to see her so just come."

With that he left. She is coming back… Should I go to see her or should I just pretend I never knew her? No, I am not going. She won't want me there. I don't belong there…

_**Is Sasuke making the right decision? Tell me what you think.**_


	5. I'm back

Sakura's POV

It's been a year and a half since I last saw Sasuke and things changed. I became a singer and I followed my dream but even up to this day I can't get him out of my mind. I still love him but there is nothing I can do. He is with her now. I still remember how I found out. It was a year and a little after I left and I got a weird message. The message said: _"I win, he is mine. It wasn't that hard after you left. Have a nice life, I'll invite you to our wedding." _I remember looking at the number and it proved to be Karin. I didn't feel any different. I was just as broken and empty as before. Today I am going back. The concert was a real success and Ryan, my manager, thinks of making more concerts like that. As we approach home I see the familiar streets and houses and I start to remember him again.

_Flashback_

_We were walking home from school. It was after the epic school concert where me and Sasuke got back together. His family took the car back home leaving me and Sasuke to talk. The street was quiet but it felt peaceful. We reached my house and we decided to sit on the swing from the porch._

"_Look Sakura I meant everything I said at the concert. All this time that I spend without you was a torture, I felt alone I felt empty, I had no purpose anymore. It felt like walking on a dark road, unable to find a light to guide me because that light was you."_

"_Sasuke, I felt the same thing but when I found out about the bet I just felt everything brake. I guess I really thought it was true. From the beginning I thought this was a dream and that I would wake up one day and realize none of it was true."_

"_That bet was really stupid. The truth is that I was a jerk before I met you. I used to make bets just for fun, I didn't care who I would hurt in the process I just liked it. Naruto warned me about that. He told me that one day I will meet someone and everything will be ruined because of this bets but I didn't listen."_

"_Let's just forget about it, okay? It's stupid to think about that. Let's not torment ourselves with this because otherwise we will never forgive each other."_

_He looked at me amazed for a moment but then he smiled. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and then he took my hand._

"_I love you very much. I will never do anything to hurt you, I promise."_

"_I love you too"_

The memory faded and I felt tears in my eyes. It feels like it passed a lifetime since then. All the promises that we made, they are all broken now and all the things that he said were lies. As we reached my house I took my stuff and told Ryan that I'll see him later and I went in. The house was just as I remembered it yet it felt colder. I went upstairs and unpacked and then I decided to rest for a bit so I laid down on my bed. I looked over to the nightstand and I saw a picture of me and Sasuke. I turned my back and I tried to forget it. I shut my eyes tight but the memories were replaying over and over in my head like a broken record. I suddenly felt angry. I felt angry at me for being so stupid, I felt angry at him for cheating on me and mostly I felt angry at Karin for stealing him. In that sudden outburst I sat up and took the picture. I stared at it for a second and then I slammed it on the wall. I took every picture with me and him from the room and I slammed them on the same wall. Every single thing he said was a lie. He never loved me, he just felt guilty for making the poor orphan cry. When the adrenaline ran out I fell to my knees and I started crying. How can he have this much control over me after all this time?! I grabbed the bin and I starting cleaning the mess with my hands. I didn't care that the glass was cutting my hands. I felt numb, empty. In that moment I felt really broken and lost. I never felt the pain from the cuts as I lifted the broken glass. I felt each piece cutting my skin but the pain never came. After picking up the glass I took the photos and I pulled out an old box that held old photos of my parents. I shoved the pictures in and I placed the box back in its place. When I looked down at my hands I saw blood. I went to the bathroom and I washed the blood off, revealing many cuts that went from my fingers to my elbow. I felt nothing, I didn't care that I had cuts on my hand. I heard my phone buzzing. I looked it thinking about what I should do. I decided to go look at the message. It was from Ryan. _"Have you thought about what I said?"_ I sighed. He really wants an answer now? I heard a knock on the door and I grunted. If this is Ryan I am going to kick his ass. I opened the door annoyed, only to find Sasuke standing right in front of me. He was the last person I would've expected.

"Hello Sakura. Naruto told me you were back and I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and stepped aside so he could come in. Of course Naruto told him, I knew I shouldn't have put Hinata to buy me some food. I followed him in the living room where he sat down on the couch. I quickly hid my hands behind my back.

"Do you want a beer?"

He nodded and I left quickly to the kitchen. I took a beer and a bottle of juice from the fridge and returned to the living room. I handed him the beer and he took it but then his eyes widened. Oh crap, I forgot to cover my hands.

"Sakura what the hell did you do to your hands?"

He stood up and came closer examining my hands. His touch was so familiar but it felt like it burned so I took a step back, taking my hands out of his.

"It was just an accident. Some picture frames broke and I cut my hands when I picked up the pieces. It's nothing. Why are you here?"

"I came here to talk to you about Karin"

"I already know you're a couple. What else is there?"

"You know?"

"Yes, your girlfriend Karin sent me a text some time ago saying that you two are together and that she won. If that was all I think you should leave."

"Sakura listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't-"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. It's done. You were free to be with whoever you wanted and you chose her. It's okay, our promises were broken a long time ago anyway. Now please leave."

I saw hurt in his eyes for a split second and then nothing. He was the old emotionless Sasuke. His eyes were cold as he composed himself. In a second he turned from the sweet Sasuke that I loved in the emotionless old Sasuke that I used to hate. He stared at me for a second and then he looked away.

"You're right, this was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking. See you around Sakura."

He gave me a cold stare and then he left. I took the rest of the pictures with him from the house and put them in the same old box. He came here to tell me something else but he didn't and I don't even want to hear it. I have to move on like he did. I have to start over and that means getting over him.

_**Sorry for posting so late. Do you like the story so far or do you want me to change something?**_


	6. The party

Sakura's POV

After Sasuke left I ate something and then I got ready for the party Naruto was throwing for me. I chose a long sleeved shirt to hide my cuts to avoid the questions and some jeans. I left my hair fall on my shoulders since it was now long and I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I chose to wear my usual converse to feel comfortable. I took my car and I got there in twenty minutes. I was greeted by Naruto with one of his bear hugs.

"It's so good to see you Sakura-chan. I missed you. No one was the same without you here. You have to tell us about your concerts and about what have you been doing and-"

"Could we do this inside Naruto? We have time to talk about everything that you want. I missed you too guys."

I went and gave Hinata a hug and then we went inside and talked for an hour since it was seven when I got there and the party wasn't until eight thirty. I told them about my concerts and about the countries I visited. When I finished they told me what I missed since I left. When the people started to arrive we stopped and I promised them that we will talk again some other time. Every person that walked through that door came at me to congratulate me for my music and for what I do and then they'd just go to a group of people and gossip. I sighed as I felt really uncomfortable. I went and took a shot and I didn't even think twice before drinking it. I felt it burn my throat but I didn't mind. I decided to drink a beer next so I would be sober for the guests. I started walking around the house trying to find someone to talk to until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Ryan smiling at me. He hugged me and then he left me go but still kept a hand on my waist.

"Look Sakura I don't mean to be too clingy or annoying but I want you to know that I will wait. I really love you"

I looked at him for a moment and then I remembered the night he first told me that. It was the night before we returned.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room looking out of the window when Ryan came in. I turned around and I looked at him. He was standing in the middle of the room looking at the floor._

"_Ryan what's wrong?"_

"_I have to tell you something Sakura. I wanted to tell you this for a long time now but I couldn't bring myself to say the words."_

_He looked at me and came to stand right in front of me. He took my hand and with his free hand he started stroking my cheek._

"_I love you Sakura. I love you very much and I am afraid that he will take you away from me. Now that we are going back there he might want you back and you might go back to him but I need you to know that I will always be here for you. I wouldn't do what he did to you. I've seen you cry every night because of him and I can't stand it. I'd never do that. I just want you to be happy and if you'll give me a chance I'll do everything I can to make you smile again. I don't want you to answer me now. I want you to think about this and when you'll be ready you will tell me your decision."_

_He smiled sweetly, kissed my forehead and then he left._

I looked at him with a smile on my face. If Sasuke moved on I can do the same. I took his hand and then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. When we broke apart his smile was reaching his eyes as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed at his excitement and hugged him tight. We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind me and I saw Sasuke and Karin. I felt my hear sink when I saw them holding hands. I felt Ryan grabbing my hand to let me know that he was there and surprisingly that gave me a little strength. I kept my head held high as I looked at Karin.

"Hi guys, are you having a good time? Oh and Sasuke, it's rude to interrupt people when they're in the middle of something."

"Watch your language around MY Sasuke-kun. We just came to say hi to you bitch but you have to show to the whole world what a whore you are, don't you?"

"Karin listen to me very carefully. If you ever insult me again I won't care who you're with or where we are, I am going to kill you, ok? So if I were you I'd be careful with my words."

I saw Karin shiver for a few seconds before she composed herself and left. I looked at Sasuke expecting him to follow her but he just stood there staring at us. I waited a few seconds until he blinked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at him to see if he was serious and then I turned to Ryan kissing him reassuringly.

"I will be right back Ry. Why don't you get us something to drink, my beer is already warm."

He nodded took my beer and left. I turned to Sasuke waiting for him to speak.

"Who is that guy?"

Sasuke's POV

After I left Sakura's house I kept thinking about her cuts. I went there to see if she was okay and I wanted to do something else but I don't even know what. I got home, threw my keys on the table and sat down on a chair. I heard Karin running down the stairs. She ran towards me and jumped on my lap. I winced because of the sudden weight wanted to push her away but she crashed her lips with mine. I felt nothing when she kissed me. I remembered my conversation with Sakura and I got angry. I was angry at myself for chickening out. I should have stayed. I pushed Karin off and got up.

"We have to get ready for Naruto's party."

"You're right Sasuke-kun. I'm going to get ready."

She kissed me and then ran back upstairs. I stayed there for a few minutes remembering how Sakura used to call me Sasuke-kun but from her lips it sounded soft, tender and full of love. From Karin's lips it sounds lustful and wrong. I snapped out of my thoughts and went in my room or our room and I put on a pair of black jeans a blue T-shirt and a jacket on. I went in the living room and turned on the TV. After an hour of waiting Karin was finally ready. She was wearing a way too revealing red shirt a short black skirt. She was also wearing red lipstick and eyeliner. I rolled my eyes and left as she followed close behind. When we got to the party she took my hand and led me through the crowd until she stopped and her eyes went wide. I followed her gaze and saw Sakura being hugged by a guy. When they broke apart he kept his hand on her waist. I felt angry. Who the hell is that guy?! I was expecting Sakura to push him away but after they exchanged a few words Sakura kissed him. I felt my heart crack a bit. After I composed myself I was dragged there by Karin. When we reached them they were still kissing. I cleared my throat and Sakura turned around hurt obvious in her emerald eyes. She looked at me for a second and then she switched her gaze to Karin. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about because I was too busy looking at the guy behind Sakura who was holding her hand. He looked at me and smirked and then I felt Karin letting go of my arm and walking away. Sakura looked at me expecting to leave but I just stood there.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked confused for a second but then she turned around and told the other guy something before she kissed him again. He took her beer and left smirking at me one more time before he disappeared in the crowd. I wanted to go and punch that guy but I took a long breath.

"Who is that guy?"

She looked at me with a smile but it wasn't her usual loving smile. This smile looked broken, tired. Her smiled made my heart break because I knew I was the reason it was broken.

"That is Ryan, my manager and my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend. You moved on and now I moved on too. It seems like what we were is history. I have to say that I didn't expect you to move on that fast but I got over it."

She smiled at me again and waited for me to say something. When I didn't she just sighed and left. She moved on… I balled my fists and then I made a promise to myself. I am going to win her back somehow and I am not going to give up until she is in my arms again.

_**This is chapter 6 ^_^. Tell me what you think.**_


	7. Broken

Sakura's POV

After that talk with Sasuke I felt like I needed some air so I went outside for a while. Was I doing the right thing? I sat down for 10 minutes and then I decided that I should go home. I went in, I took my bag and then I left. I got home and I locked the door before I went upstairs to take a shower. Seeing Sasuke and Karin together was something inevitable but somehow it hurt more than I thought. After the shower I got changed into something comfortable and then I laid down on the bed. I don't even remember the moment I started crying so hard. I sat up and my body seemed to have its own will. I went to the bathroom and got a razor blade that was left from Sasuke and I began to cut myself. I sat on the floor and left the blood run out. I felt numb, I didn't feel the pain from the cuts. I felt nothing, just the emptiness consuming me. Ten minutes later I got up and put a bandage on my cuts. I will blame it on a kitchen accident later in case someone notices but they won't. I cleaned the blood from the floor and then I went to sleep feeling exhausted. The phone woke me up in the morning. I growled and got out of the bed. I took the phone but when I saw that it was Ryan I decided to ignore it and I went downstairs to make some breakfast and then I got ready. Today Hinata was dragging me to shopping since I had an empty fridge. I put on a black long sleeved shirt a pair of blue jeans and I was ready. I took the car and when I got to the shop I saw Hinata waiting for me. I rushed to her and hugged her. She smiled at me and then she signaled me to walk.

"I'm glad to see you, Sakura. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay Hinata, why do you ask?"

I hid my hands behind my back in instinct.

"It's just that you left in a hurry yesterday and we thought something happened to you."

I relaxed and sighed. I forgot about the party.

"Yeah I am okay it's just that seeing Sasuke with Karin was too much for me I guess."

"That guy Ryan was asking about you. He was really worried. We told him that you weren't feeling well but you should talk to him, he really was concerned."

"I'll talk to him Hinata, don't worry. Thank you for covering me."

"Well what are friends for, right?"

She smiled at me warmly and we continued walking. I really have to talk to Ryan later. He doesn't deserve this, I have to explain to him what happened. After we finished shopping I told Hinata that we'll catch up later and I went home to leave the groceries and to call Ryan. I parked my car and walked towards the house with the bags but before I could walk in someone opened the door and took the bags from me. I jumped back but then I realized that the person who took the bags was Sasuke. Great…what the hell does he want now? I went in and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house and how did you get in?!"

"You gave me a key a year and a half ago..."

"What are you doing here…?"

"I'm here to tell you something Sakura. I'm here because I want you to know that I won't give up on you. I know that you moved on but I'm not ready to let you go. I don't want to let you go because I love you…"

"Shut up…Please just shut up."

"Sakura…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP." He flinched and took a step back. He will listen to me this time. "You don't get to say that to me. You're the one that chose her, you're the one that moved on to be with her. You don't get to say that you love me because when you had me you lost me, twice. You didn't care about me when you cheated on me, you didn't even care when I left you and you just stood there and watched me. So you don't get to tell me that you love me and you can't make me feel bad for moving on."

I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks as I cried softly. He closed the space between us and hugged me. I jumped at the sudden touch but he wouldn't let me go. I tried to break free but he held me so tightly that I ended up crying harder on his chest. I missed him, I missed his hugs but most of all I missed us. The hug felt so right but at the same time very wrong. I finally pulled back as I stopped crying. I turned to go but then I felt his hand on my wrist and I hissed in pain and then I realized what I did. He came to face me and then he rolled my sleeves up and gasped. I'm screwed.

Sasuke's POV

The day after the party I decided to go to Sakura's house and tell her how I felt. I took the key to her house and I made sure Karin wasn't home before I left. When I got there I found myself smiling. This place held so many memories. I decided to go visit my parents since Sakura was with Hinata this morning. I am not a stalker, my luck is that I have a loud mouthed best friend who tells me everything about Sakura. I knocked in the door and I waited for my mom to come and open the door. Two minutes later the door opened only to reveal Itachi. He looked at me wide-eyed and the he gave me a bear hug. I have to admit, since I started working for my father I haven't been around the house. We walked in and I went straight to the kitchen where I knew I'd find my mother. She was pacing around until she saw me and her face brightened. She gave me a big hug and then she started to talk faster that I could listen.

"Youhavetoseeyourfriendsfromschoolandyourfatherandyourauntiscomingoverand-"

"Mom please slow down I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm just glad you're here. How is everything going? How is Sakura?"

"Everything is good with me, mom. Sakura is doing okay I guess, I haven't really talked to her."

"What do you mean you haven't talked to her? She is back Sasuke, what are you waiting for?! Win her back!"

"I wish it could be that easy mom but unfortunately I screwed up big time and I can't really fix it even though I am trying really hard."

"So you're still with that Karin girl?"

"…Yes"

"I don't like her Sasuke. When you were with Sakura you had this light in your eyes and I could tell you were really happy but ever since you're with her you don't have that light in your eyes anymore and you always seem sad and tired. I don't like what she's done to you, you look exactly like the boy you used to be before you met Sakura. Did you give Karin the necklace?"

"I-…No, I didn't give her the necklace because it didn't feel right. I have the necklace with me, if you want it I can give it back to you."

"Like I said all those years ago, this necklace belongs to you. You must give it to the right girl. If that girl is Sakura then give it to her. If you think that there is one chance she may be the one then fight for her Sasuke, fight for her and never let her go because you meet the one just once in a lifetime and it would be a shame to lose her. I hope you will visit again soon Sasuke Uchiha. I don't need to tell you how pissed I am at you. You haven't visited in a long time, but now you have to go to talk to Sakura."

"Wait how did you..?"

"I could see it in your eyes Sasuke. Plus you have the necklace with you. Go and do everything in your power to get her back."

She smiled at me and I nodded. I swear she freaks me out when she reads my mind like that. I went to Sakura's and unlocked the door. The house was almost the same. It held the same smell as it did before, her smell. The last time I came here was too brief to notice this. Now I had time to take in the sight. Everything was in the same place but I noticed one thing was missing. There were no pictures on the shelves. In the past the shelves used to be filled with our pictures but now they were all gone. I went in the living room and saw a box in a corner. I opened the box and I saw that it was filled with broken picture frames. So she did cut herself in these things. I looked at the frames when something caught my attention. One frame still had the picture. I gently took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of me and Sakura but it wasn't any picture. It was the picture we took on Christmas Eve when she agreed to move in with me. I smiled at the memory and took the picture. I hear a car park and I got to the door just in time to open it for Sakura and take the bags from her. She jumped and the she relaxed when she saw it was me. I took the bags in the kitchen as she followed me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house and how did you get in?!"

She sounded confused and hurt.

"You gave me a key a year and a half ago..."

"What are you doing here…?"

I have to tell her the truth otherwise I may never get her back.

"I'm here to tell you something Sakura. I'm here because I want you to know that I won't give up on you. I know that you moved on but I'm not ready to let you go. I don't want to let you go because I love you…"

"Shut up…Please just shut up."

"Sakura…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP."

I flinched and took a step back. I never saw her so angry yet so broken at the same time.

"You don't get to say that to me. You're the one that chose her, you're the one that moved on to be with her. You don't get to say that you love me because when you had me you lost me, twice. You didn't care about me when you cheated on me, you didn't even care when I left you and you just stood there and watched me. So you don't get to tell me that you love me and you can't make me feel bad for moving on."

I saw tears running down her face and I felt something snap in me. I walked towards her and hugged her tight. She struggled at first but then she gave up and cried on my chest. I wanted to make her pain go away, I just wished this was all a dream but it wasn't. I wanted the moment to freeze, I wanted to be stuck like that, hugging her, forever. This hug felt warm, full of love and pure, it was the total opposite of Karin's hugs that were full of lust, cold and just wrong. A few minutes later she stopped crying and she took two steps away from me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She turned her back on me and started leaving but I caught her wrist. She hissed in pain at my touch and I froze. I went in front of her and rolled up her sleeves only to reveal bandages on her hands that were bleeding. I gasped and looked at her but she avoided my gaze. What the hell is going on with her?

"Sakura what did you do?"

She took her hands from mine and brought the sleeves back down. I could see that she was looking for a way to avoid the subject but she had no way out. I cupped her face and made her look at me. I could read so many feeling in her eyes: hurt, shame, guilt, betrayal and a tiny specter of love.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"It was just an accident in the kitchen yesterday…"

"Don't you dare lie to me Sakura Haruno because I know you too well, you can't fool me. Did you cut yourself?"

She just nodded and looked the other way. I had to do something. She is starting to brake and soon she might be too damages to be fixed. I nodded in determination and looked her in the eyes.

"You're going to explain everything to me. I am not leaving you alone tonight."

She widened her eyes and looked at me panicked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I am staying over and I don't accept no for an answer. I will sleep on the couch but you are not getting rid of me until you get better. Like it or not you are stuck with me."

For a moment I could have sworn I saw relief in her eyes but it was gone before I could be too sure. She smiled weakly at me and the nodded.

"You won't leave until I'm okay?"

"I won't leave you Sakura, even if it takes forever for you to get better. I will be right here for you."

She smiled more vividly this time and then she looked me in the eyes.

"Good…Thank you Sasuke..-Kun"

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I was busy with school. Anyway tell me what you think ^_^.**


	8. A bitch will be a bitch

Sasuke's POV

We didn't really talk that night. We just watched some movies and sat in comfortable silence. When the night came she looked at me as I was about to get ready to sleep on the couch and she shacked her head and started laughing.

"You were serious about sleeping on the couch huh? Come on with me."

I followed her upstairs and she led me to a room but I was pretty sure it wasn't a guest room, it was too big to be one.

"This room belonged to my mom and dad. I never really used it since they died. I kept it clean and all but I never stayed in it. You can use it, I'm sure they don't mind."

She laughed humorlessly and then looked away. She motioned me to stay put before she disappeared in her room. She came back two minutes later with a pair of black pants and a grey shirt giving them to me. She smiled at me and I realized why. The clothes were mine.

"These were left behind and I never had a chance to give them back to you. I kept them just in case you came back to get the rest of your stuff. I also have your blue tie and some of your mother's jewelry. I'll give them to you in the morning. Good night, Sasuke."

She smiled one last time before going back to her room and closing the door. I was surprised she kept what I left behind; I was expecting her to throw it all away. I changed and laid down on the bed. My clothes smelled just like her now. It was a sweet scent of cherry blossoms and a refreshing scent of rain. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, dreaming about a certain girl with pink hair. At first the dream was sweet but then it slowly turned into a nightmare.

'_Here I am with Sakura in the kitchen laughing at something she said. She looks so happy, wearing that necklace I gave her on Christmas some years ago. We chat happily for some time and then she looks at me smiling._

"_Why are you looking at me like that Sakura?"_

"_I'm looking at you like this because I love you, you're so perfect."_

"_I love you too Sakura."_

_Everything seemed perfect. I had Sakura by my side and my life couldn't be more perfect. I heard a door slam shut and I turned around to see who it was. Right in front of me was Karin smiling every at me. I stood up and I wanted to tell her to leave but before I could open my mouth I heard Sakura laughing. I turned around to face her but the whole scenery was changed. The nice warm kitchen turned into a dark and cold kitchen like in the horror movies. I saw Sakura looking at me smirking and I shivered. Sakura never smirks. She laughed again this time her laugh sounding evil echoing on the walls. _

"_My sweet cheating liar. You never loved me, did you? You love her, you chose her. You even dare to ask me what happened to me… You happened to me! You asked me about the cuts. This is the truth. It's all your fault! You cheated on me, you hurt me twice…you broke me. If I die, my blood will be on your hands. I'm like this because of you! It's your entire fault…"_

_Every word she said stabbed my heart. It hurt so much to hear that because the truth was…she was right. It was my fault. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't say anything. Sorry wouldn't change anything here, it wouldn't make any difference. She smiled at my lack of words and all of the sudden she had a knife in her hands. She looked at me one more time before slicing both of her wrists and then she collapsed on the floor and all I could see was blood. Warm blood on my hands, no, not any blood, her blood.' _

I sat up panting. It was only a nightmare. Unfortunately not all of that was a dream and if I didn't do something I may lose her. I checked my phone and I saw that it was 8 am. I decided to get up since sleep would be impossible after that nightmare. I went in the kitchen only to find Sakura already awake drinking coffee. I took a closer look at her and I took in her appearance. She had large bags under her eyes, her skin was ever paler than usual, her hair looked drained of color, she looked like she was dying. Suddenly the dream was playing in my mind again. I cleared my throat and I saw her jump a little then she saw me and smiled. She poured me some coffee and started making breakfast in silence. When she was finished she pushed a plate full of pancakes in front of me and I noticed that she didn't do any for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Umm no, I'm not hungry."

She sat back down and gave me the maple syrup. I poured some on the pancakes and then I went to sit next to her. She looked startled at first but then she relaxed. I cut a piece of food and held it up to her. She looked at me confused.

"I'm not eating until you are."

"I'm not really hungry…"

"I don't even want to hear it, okay? If you don't eat I won't either."

She sighed and then opened her mouth looking defeated. The rest of the food went the same way, I would take a bite then she would have to. After we were finished I washed the plate and I went upstairs to change. She is worst then I imagined. I told her I had something to do before I left to go to my house. I hated to leave her but I need some clothes because it seems I have to stay with her for a few days. When I got home I went upstairs and packed some clothes and right when I was about to leave I saw Karin blocking my way. I swore under my breath and waited to see what she wanted.

"Where were you last night? And where the hell are you going?"

"I was busy and I have to go. I don't have to explain anything to you, Karin, now move. "

"If you think you can get rid of me that easily you are dead wrong Sasuke. You need me and your father said we will get married so you're not going anywhere."

I felt my anger rise and I went to stay in front of her. She made a step back looking scared but then she straightened herself up.

"Let me make things easier Karin. You have two days to get out of my house. If you're not gone by then I will kick you out myself."

"Are you breaking up with me? Because your father won't be too happy about that, you know?"

"I am done trying to please my father. If he is going to accept me then fine if not then he can go to hell. I never wanted to date you. You framed me and because of you Sakura broke up with me. I was stupid that I agreed to date you because of my father. I want you gone in two days and I don't want to see your face after that, you got it?"

I pushed her out of the way and got into the car, driving back to Sakura. I have to tell her that I broke up with Karin. I have to explain everything, I have to try to get her back because I can't live without her. I parked my car next to hers and I went in. She was still in the kitchen reading a newspaper. She looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw me and I smiled.

"So you came back, huh?"

I heard the door open and heals clicking on the wooden floor. I looked behind me only to see Karin. Why is she here and how the hell did she knew where I was going?!

"He didn't came back alone bitch. Do you really think he loves you? Hahaha, you're so pathetic. He feels pity for you. He feels bad for leaving you to be with me. He doesn't love you, he never did. In the end everybody leaves you, isn't that right Sakura?"

I heard Sakura inhaling deeply to keep herself from crying. I had to stop Karin before she sais a lie that will brake Sakura forever. I took a step closer to Sakura but she took one back raising her hand in front of her to stop me from reaching her.

"He feels sorry for you, look at you. You're ugly and you look like a dead person."

She looked at Sakura and saw the bandages on her arms since she wore a T-shirt. She laughed a little and then she put her hands on her hips.

"Now I see. You cut yourself and now he feels guilty. Well you sure know how to keep a guy next to you. At least I know he loves me but I'll let him stay with you. Poor thing, I almost feel sorry for you. Well Sasuke I know you must do this but when you get tired tell me and you can come back, I'll be waiting for you."

She gave me a kiss and then she left. Why must that slut ruin everything?! The tragedy is that I think Sakura believed her.

"Sasuke… I want you to go.."

**This is chapter 8. Hope you guys like it, sorry for posting so late, I hate authors block. Anyway tell me what you think. Love you.**


	9. The problem

Sasuke's POV

I stared at her frozen. Karin ruined everything, but I'm going to make sure that bitch will pay. Sakura began to cry softly and I couldn't help but take one step closer. I wanted to hug her and take away all her pain but I also knew I was the cause of her pain.

"Please Sasuke, just go away…"

"I'm not leaving you like this Sakura-"

"I don't need you pity! I don't want it… You love her Sasuke? That's it, isn't it? Well go to her then, why are you still here? Just go…"

She turned her back at me and headed for the stairs only to collapse. I ran to her and tried to wake her up but it was useless. I called for an ambulance and waited. I shocked her but she didn't react and then I saw it. Her sleeves were bloody. I rolled them up to see if she hurt herself more but the bandages were still there. I took the bandages carefully and I flinched. Here wounds got infected. The paramedics got there a minute after that and we went to the hospital. They took her away and I had to wait. I called Naruto and Hinata and they came after ten minutes. I was pacing around the waiting room feeling restless. What if she got worse? Why didn't I get her to a doctor?

"Dude slow down, Sakura is going to be just fine. She is strong."

"She's in there because of me Naruto! How can I slow down if she is there because of me?! Because I was stupid enough to let her go, because I couldn't fight for the love of my life. It's all my fault."

After two more minutes I saw my mother and my father coming, followed by Itachi. My mom came to me and gave me a hug and I hugged her back crying. I felt like I was breaking down. I was drowning and no one could help me because she wasn't there to save me. I saw the doctor coming and I whipped my tears.

"You're here for Sakura Haruno?"

We all nodded and I prepared myself for the news. I have to be strong for her.

"She had a nasty infection. We did the best we could to get rid of it and we did. The bad news is that we found another problem. She must have suffered a bad beating or something because at the X-rays we found a piece of glass that is very close to her heart. It's been in there for some time, I'm surprised it didn't kill her by now."

I felt my knees growing week and I held on to my brother for support. My mother gasped before she got herself together and spoke.

"So what is there to do now?"

"We will operate to get the glass out but you must understand this. The surgery is very dangerous and there are 50 % chances that she may die. The rough fall she suffered tonight when she fainted caused the shard to move. If we don't operate as soon as possible the glass will reach her heart."

"Well what are we waiting for? Get ready, prepare her for surgery."

"We just need you to sign some papers. The man that came with her should do it since she has no family. Also we will need more blood for the surgery."

I composed myself and stepped forward. She can't die. She will not die, not because of me.

"Give me the papers. I will also donate blood but please just let me see her for two minutes. I need to see her…"

The doctor looked at me and nodded and led me to her room.

"You have five minutes, okay? If anything happens you call for help."

I nodded and went in. Sakura was lying there in bed with a lot of things attached to her body. She looked paler than usual, her pink hair lost its shiny aspect, looking like it lost its color. There was an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth and her arms were bandaged really well. She looked like a ghost. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks as I stood on the chair next to her bed taking her hand in mine.

"You can't do this to me Sakura. You have to get better, you have to be okay. I have been a complete idiot. I left you go when I wanted nothing but to run to you and get you back. I agreed to date Karin because I wanted my father to be proud. I was so stupid thinking that I will get over you when I knew better. The first time I lost you was hard but I always knew I will get you back but this time…I thought I lost you forever. I didn't know if I was going to see you again so I agreed to date her for my father. I never stopped loving you Sakura and I'll always love you but if you decide to move on I'll let you. Just wake up, please wake up Sakura. I feel so lost here without you, without your voice, without those green eyes… I couldn't bear it if I lost you so please don't leave me, I'm begging you…"

My voice was barely above a whisper when I finished. I kissed her hand and then the nightmare began. I heard her heart monitor go crazy for a minute and then it went flat. She had no pulse. I screamed for the doctor and two seconds later I was pushed out of the way as they took her away. She can't die, she can't leave me here…

Sakura's POV

I don't know where I am. The last things I remember are Sasuke coming back and Karin saying some horrible things, I turned around to leave and then nothing. What happened to me? I keep trying to open my eyes but I can't. I'm nowhere. There is nothing surrounding me, just plain blank nothingness. I'm trapped here.

"_**You're inside your own mind. You collapsed, your cuts got infected. You're in a hospital."**_

That can't be right and if it was just that why can't I wake up?

"_**You have a piece of glass in your chest. Remember all those times that spot right next to your heart hurt? That was the shard. It moved when you collapsed and now you're dying."**_

Dying?! I can't be dying… And if I am dying who is talking?

"_**I am your mind, the inner you. I am here to show you some things before you make a decision. I will show you the night your parents got killed."**_

Suddenly images were playing in front of me, just like a movie, only that movie was about the murder. I could see myself standing in the middle of the living room playing with some dolls. The door was kicked down and some men came in. My mother came to me and hid me under the table. She then stood up straight getting away from me. She told them to get what they wanted and leave but they laughed in her face saying that they didn't want money. They brought my father there too and they forced them to kneel. They said that they were sent to kill the entire family because of some friend of dad's. My father begged them to let mom go but they only laughed harder. One of the guys took my dad and he dropped him on the glass coffee table that smashed into pieces. He took one shard of the glass and threw it at my mom who dodged it only to hit me. That caused me to faint just as other pieces of glass were thrown towards me. The movie stopped as the memory ended. I remember waking up in the hospital the next day. The doctors thought they removed everything as all my cuts were superficial.

"_**That shard was left there and now it's aiming for your heart. You're going into cardiac arrest as we speak. You have to make a choice. I'm going to show you something else and then you decide if you want to get back or not. You are stable for the moment the doctors are removing the glass. Let me show you how the others were doing before you went into shock."**_

Suddenly I was seeing Sasuke's family and Naruto and Hinata sitting in a waiting room. Sasuke's mother was crying with Hinata while the others paced around except for Sasuke's father who stood in the corner of the room looking sad and a little guilty. The image shifted as I saw Sasuke standing next to me. He was holding my hand as he talked to me like he knew I would hear him. When he was finished his voice was very low and I could barely hear him. He has been crying ever since he began to speak and explain why he was with her. I was left speechless as the machine made a beeping sound and Sasuke panicked and called for help just when the image faded. Sasuke still cares about me?

"_**He also donated blood for you. He is pacing in the waiting room and he barely holds it together. You have to decide. You can go back there and you will forget everything that happened while you were out or you can stay here and move on to the other side. It's your choice"**_

I could just die right now and I won't feel a thing. I could just die right now and all the problems will be gone. No more getting hurt, no more fighting, no more broken me. I would be at peace. But if I die, what will Sasuke do?

"_**He will brake on the inside, he will cry for you and after some months he will probably die of broken heart. As he said before, he can't live without you so he will find a way to be with you…forever."**_

He wouldn't do that. He would cry and brake a little but he is strong enough to keep going. If I die now I can watch over him and he can go back to Karin. The most important thing is: if I die now I will see my parents again, I will be able to stay with them forever, so how can I go back?

**I'm going to end the chapter here. I decided to post this today to make it up to you for posting so rarely. So what do you think Sakura will chose? Hope you guys like it. Love you.**__


	10. I'm okay

Sakura's POV

It's been a week since they operated on me and I had to make that choice but I didn't, I couldn't bring myself to, I needed more time. So here I am in a coma that the doctors can't explain. Sasuke never leaves my side. His mother dragged him out of here yesterday so he could change out of his clothes and take a shower but he came back an hour later. Today he got Naruto to watch me while he went home to change and eat. Naruto and Hinata also visited me often but they always leave me and Sasuke alone.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke will be back in a few he had to go home to change. He is bad Sakura. He hasn't slept in days, he barely eats and he misses you a lot. The doctors say there is nothing wrong with you so why won't you come back? He needs you, Sakura and you need him too. I know he hurt you a lot but he never wanted that. You have to come back for him."

I looked away and blocked his voice out. I didn't want to hear all of it again. After I postponed the decision I found myself in the hospital room. I thought I was back but I could see my body. I realized that I must be just a spirit or something like that. After that I discovered that I could turn off the sounds around me. I watched Naruto as he continued to talk and I considered my options. Everybody seemed to be okay except Sasuke who was a mess. I could see him getting worse every time he came to see me. I could see the dark bags under his eyes and how he looked a little paler. He looked like a dead men walking. Those dark eyes that I loved so much were pained and full of guilt and I hated that. He also never shaved after I went into a coma so e looked pretty bad. I was brought back in the room when Naruto got up to make room for Sasuke who just came back. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt that embraced his body. I could see clearly that he lost weight in the past week and it made me feel bad. He also had his guitar with him and I couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to sing ever since we had that show in high school. Every time I asked him to sing for me he would smile at me and tell me that his days as a singer ended in high school.

"How are you Sasuke?"

"I'm fine Naruto, you can go home now."

"I don't mind staying while you get some sleep, Sasuke. You haven't slept in three days."

"I don't want to sleep Naruto. I am fine. You can go now."

"Do you think Sakura would like seeing you like this? She would want you to fight."

"I said I was okay. If she doesn't like this she has to get up and tell me herself!"

Sasuke was shouting at the end of the sentence. He composed himself and sat down in the chair next to my bed. When he spoke again his voice was pained and tired and barely above a whisper and I felt my heart shatter.

"I just want her back. I don't care about me as long as she will be fine."

Naruto looked defeated as he took the silence as an invitation to leave. When he was gone Sasuke turned his attention on me- well my body- and smiled.

"Sorry it took so long Sakura, I couldn't find my guitar anywhere. I know you wanted to hear me sing so many times and I'm sorry I never sang to you. I will sing to you now. And yes I know I said that my singer career ended in high school but you know I'd do anything for you. I know you loved this band and this song suits us, I think"

He began to sing and I immediately recognized the song. It was Of Mice and Men- Another you. I love this song and the band and I knew Sasuke could sing this perfectly but I never thought he would.

_White walls  
>Filled with nothing<br>But nervous paces  
>All around I see.<br>Something's off  
>Inside of myself.<br>I see it in their faces._

I remembered the first date we had and how great it all felt that time. I remember wondering why would someone like Sasuke want to date me. I also remembered the time he told me how he fell in love with me after i gave him a second chance.

_Flashback_

_We were in my room sitting on the bed. I was resting on his chest as he was messing with my hair. It felt good to be in his arms again. He inhaled deeply before he spoke._

„_After our first date I thought it will be easy to win the bet. I was known for my lack of feeling but there was something about you that drew me in. At first I pushed my feelings aside as I always do. It was easy but I couldn't keep them hidden. It was just so easy to talk to you and you were so kind and selfless and I fell in love with that and with your amazing green eyes. Before I knew it I was madly in love with you and the bet was coming to an end. I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you would hate me and I didn't want that but Kiba saw that and told you. I'm really sorry about what happened I really wish-"_

"_Look Sasuke I already gave you a second chance and let's look at things this way. If you never made that bet we wouldn't be together right now."_

_I smiled at him and he kissed me gently. _

"_You're amazing Sakura, I'll make sure you're happy. I love you."_

"_I love you too Sasuke"_

I watched Sasuke sing as the memory faded. It seemed like a lifetime ago since that moment. I watched Sasuke and I saw small tears running down his cheeks as he sang. I watched him from the distance and I felt my heart clench. At the end of the song Sasuke broke down crying slamming the guitar to the floor. He grabbed my hand and he cried on my chest and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew it was time to make my decision.

"_**So what will it be, Sakura? What did you chose?"**_

I knew the answer right away. I'm going back. Even if I won't remember anything I'm still going back. I heard the voice laugh hysterically.

"_**Good choice Sakura. You'll remember everything that happened before the surgery. Hope that will be enough. Good luck Sakura"**_

I began to wake up. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I winced. I opened my eyes only to see Sasuke crying on my chest.

"Sasuke could you get up? I can't breathe…"

His head lifted suddenly and I could breathe. I had a head ache and I was confused. I remembered my wounds getting infected and then a shard of class in my chest. I needed surgery but how long was I out?

Sasuke's POV

After singing to her I broke down. After the surgery the doctors couldn't explain why she was in a coma. I tried to stay strong but I couldn't. I didn't feel like eating or sleeping. I would go home to change my clothes and take showers but I'd go back to the hospital as soon as I could. I would eat an apple or something like that because my mother would insist but aside from that I ate nothing. I was crying on her chest feeling completely hopeless when I heard her weak voice.

"Sasuke could you get up? I can't breathe…"

I got up quickly to see if I was hallucinating but I saw her green eyes staring back at me confused. I watched her as she sat up to rest against the bed. At first I thought I fell asleep but I went forward and hugged her tight anyway. When I felt her wrapping her hands around me I knew I was awake. I suddenly realized I was holding her too tight and I left her go. I was so happy she was awake.

"How long was I out?"

"You were in a coma for a week. You had a piece of glass in your chest. They had to get you to surgery to get it out because it was close to your heart. The surgery was risky because there was a chance that the shard will stab your heart once they open you up. You went into shock before they got you there. You lost a lot of blood and it took them twelve hours to get the shard out but they did it. After that they made sure you accepted the blood and it was all good. Except you weren't waking up and the doctors said that everything was fine. They couldn't explain why you went into a coma. I was so scared I was going to lose you…"

Sakura blinked before she threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and then I helped her get comfortable. She took in my appearance and frowned.

"You don't look so well. When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know, three or four days ago. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

She went to sit on the other side of the bed and patted the seat beside her. I wasn't so pleased with the idea but when she said please I gave in. I couldn't deny her anything and I was scared of the power she had over me. I laid down next to her and she shifted so she could rest her head on my chest. I inhaled her scent and I felt my eyes close as the exhaustion took over me and I fell asleep listening to her steady breaths.


	11. Fever

Sasuke's POV

I woke up when I heard someone yelling. I opened my eyes and I saw Naruto being dragged away by Hinata because he was too loud. I became aware of the weight on my chest and I looked down to see Sakura sleeping like an angel. I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed and gasped. We slept for over 12 hours but I still felt exhausted. I gently placed Sakura on the pillow, and I went to talk to the doctor to see when I can take Sakura home. When I wanted to get out Sakura's nurse came in and smiled at me.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to leave as soon as she fell asleep but I-"

"No need to apologize. You barely slept since she went in a coma, you needed rest."

"Do you know when I can take her home?"

"Oh well tomorrow you should be able to take her but she needs to be taken care of. Someone needs to stay with her and make sure the stitches don't open."

"I'll take care of her. She will stay at my place."

She smiled at me and I left to get Sakura something to eat. I got her some chicken and a fruit salad and I returned just to find her awake. She smiled when her eyes met mine and stood in a sitting position, wincing slightly. I went by her side and helped her get comfortable and then I left the tray of food in front of her.

"I thought you left..."

"Now why would I leave when you're here in the hospital?"

"You have more important things to do. I would have understood you can go now if you want to."

"Listen to me Sakura. I am not going to leave you, okay? Never again. There is nothing more important then you. Tomorrow they will let you out and you are coming with me. You will live with me because you need to be looked after. I will always look after you, always and forever."

She smiled and I gave the food to her which she accepted gladly. After she ate she looked at me worried.

"You should go home you look terrible, better than you looked when I woke up but still horrible."

"No I don't want to leave you here, I am okay"

"I don't mind Sasuke, you are not well I get it. It's just one day, I won't die on my own. You go now, I'll sleep to get better."

I looked at her for a second before I nodded and I left. As much as I would've liked to stay with her I needed a shower, some food and a lot of sleep. I called Naruto to come by and keep her company and I headed home. I ordered some food and I showered. When the food came I ate in silence and then I changed in some comfortable clothes and I went to sleep setting the alarm for tomorrow. Even if I slept in the hospital I felt so exhausted that I fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow. I had no dreams which made my sleep peaceful and when the alarm woke me I felt wonderful. I was back to normal, the dark circles under my eyes were gone and I looked healthy again. I cleaned the sheets and I put everything in order because I didn't want Sakura to feel uncomfortable here. When the clock hit 3 in the afternoon I left for the hospital to get her. When I got there the nurse smiled at me and handed me the papers that I needed to sign and then she led me to her room stopping right in front of the door.

"I'm going to tell you what you need to do now. Your friend that was here yesterday bought all the medicine she needs so I'll give them to you on your way out. It's not much really, just some painkillers because she will need them a lot, there is also a tube of cream for her scars, when they are close to healing you apply some on the cuts, that should make the scars less visible. You will have to change her bandages almost every day until the wound is healed. Oh and you have to be careful because she might have a fever these days, if you want we could keep her here..."

"No, thank you. She is stubborn and she hates hospitals, if I let her here I'm afraid she might make a run for the window to escape."

The nurse smiled and opened the door to reveal a fully clothed and ready to go Sakura. She grinned when she saw me and the nurse went to help her get up. I sighed and took over for her and Sakura wrapped her hand around my neck for support. When I saw how hard it was for her I rolled my eyes and I put my hand under her knees, carrying her bridal style. She blushed and complained at first but the she dropped it as the pain settled in her chest from all that movement. I got to the car and gently placed her on the passenger seat taking the bag of medicine from the nurse who followed us outside. She smiled one more time before she turned n her heel and went back inside. I drove home slowly, trying to avoid causing more pain to Sakura who managed to fall asleep and when we got there I took her upstairs and I laid her on the bed careful not to wake her. I got the rest of the things from the car and I called my mother to inform her that we were home. She seemed to be delighted at the news. I sighed and went to the fridge only to realize I didn't go shopping for a while but when I opened it I found it full of cooked food which I assumed was from my mother. It was six when I heard Sakura scream at the top of her lungs. I rushed upstairs and I saw Sakura struggling as she slept. She was already soaked from the sweat and when my hand touched her forehead my fears were confirmed. She had a fever. I called her name until she woke up scared looking around the room. She was crying.

"Shh Sakura, it's okay, it was just a nightmare."

She looked at me confused as I moved closer and I hugged her. At first she was tense but after a second she relaxed and she hugged me back.

"S-Sasuke? Wh-what is going on?"

"You have a fever Sakura, everything is okay."

"No, he did it, he killed them."

She pulled away suddenly and she started pulling her hair. She looked scared, no more than that, she was terrified.

"Sakura calm down. Who killed who?"

She started mumbling incoherent things and I gently made her lie down. She was burning, her temperature dangerously high. I got up only to feel her tugging on my sleeve. I looked at her and froze. She was scared.

"Please don't leave me…"

"I'm going to get something to help with your fever, I'll be right back"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and I filled it with water. I grabbed a clean towel and went back to her. Her expression didn't change but when she saw me her eyes lit up a bit. I sat down and I put the towel in the cold water. She began mumbling again as I put the wet towel on her forehead. I got her a painkiller as well and she swallowed it carefully.

"Are you going to leave me now? Please don't leave me, I don't want him to hurt me. He killed them…he killed…"

I looked at her carefully. What is she talking about?

"I'm not going anywhere Sakura, I'm right here. Who did he kill? What are you talking about?"

"He killed my parents. He wanted me too. Never found me…ran away…shard…"

I didn't catch anything after that. She was whispering words only she could hear. I stayed there and left her drift away to sleep because all she was saying was from the fever. She snapped her eyes open again and I told her to sleep but she refused. She stared at me as if she was trying to focus on something.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"I'm taking care of you, I can leave the room if you want"

"No, don't! I don't mind you being here…"

"You won't say the same when you are back to your senses"

I laughed a bit at that knowing that if it wasn't for the fever Sakura would kick me out of the room the first chance she got. She stared at me confused and then her hand found mine. I gave her a tiny squeeze wanting to let go but she wouldn't let me, instead she held onto me tighter.

"I know that you think I hate you Sasuke…" I turned my head away, unable to look her in the eye. "I did hate you when you cheated on me but I couldn't stay mad at you for long. When I left on that tour I began to miss you. You were supposed to be happy here, you weren't supposed to come back into my life but I'm glad you did. I might be mad at you but that is because I love you very much"

I snapped my head and looked into her eyes for guilt or something to prove that she was lying but I found none. She was telling the truth.

"I love you too Sakura and I'm sorry for everything but you should sleep now. We will talk about this when you feel up to it, okay?"

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Yes of course I will be. I'm not going anywhere I promise"

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep but her hand didn't let go of mine so I changed her towel with a little effort since I could only use one hand and then I laid down next to her and I watched her sleep.

**There are only two chapters to go, yey ^_^. The next one will have a little angst and action. Hope you like it, leave me suggestions if you want. Love you guys, you're the best.**


	12. The killer

Sakura's POV

I woke up next morning feeling dizzy. I remembered getting out of hospital and then the nightmares. In my dreams I would see my parents dying. It was all a blur but I was sure I could identify the criminal. When I tried to get up I felt something holding me down and when I looked down I saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to me, his hands wrapped around my waist. I smiled down as the scene in front of me. He looked so innocent and most of all he looked happy, sleeping with a smile on his face. I carefully untangled myself from him and I made sure he was still sleeping before I took some clothes and I left to make breakfast. I felt a light pain in my chest but I ignored it. I don't need to sit around in bed all day plus Sasuke needs sleep more than I do. I cooked some pancakes and some bacon for him and I ate an apple. Before I could take the plate to him I heard steps running down the stairs. When he saw me he sighed in relief and hugged me.

"Why are you up Sakura? You scared me to death, I thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine, I wanted to make breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up? You could have hurt yourself."

"Could you stop worrying so much? I am fine plus you needed sleep"

"Wake me up next time, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you while I sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah now shut up and eat I need to go somewhere today"

He took a seat at the table and started eating and when I finished my sentence he looked at me confused.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To the police, it's important so eat up. Will you take me or should I call Naruto?"

"Of course I'm taking you but why do you want to go there?"

"I know who killed my parents…"

He stopped eating suddenly and looked at me. A hint of recognition passed in his eyes for a second but then it was gone.

"So that's what you were talking about last night"

I titled my head and looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

"Last night you kept saying something about a killer but I just assumed it was the fever. You really remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah, I woke up from that coma and I just remembered it, like a movie playing over and over in the back of my mind. I need to go to the police so they can catch that bastard."

"Okay then let's go."

I told him to finish his breakfast and after he ate we drove to the police station. I found a detective and I went towards him. He had silver messy hair that covered one of his eyes and he wore a black mask over his mouth and nose.

"Excuse me sir, could you help me? I have some information about a case."

"Oh hello, my name is Kakashi, how can I help?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and when I was 5 my parents were murdered."

"Haruno? You're the daughter that survived. I know all about the case, I was in charge of it for a while. Come this way let's talk."

We followed Kakashi and he took us to his office and he motioned us to sit down. We did as told and then he pulled out a file.

"Okay Sakura, what information do you have?"

"I know who the killer is. I don't remember him very well but I can recognize him if I see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Okay wait here I'll go get the criminal files."

He left the room and unfortunately he left the file opened on his desk which showed pictures of the bodies. I looked anywhere else trying to hold back the tears. At least in my dreams I could avoid looking at them since I saw almost nothing but there they were. I felt Sasuke's hand slip in mine and he hesitated for a second but when I turned my head and smiled I saw him relax. He was all I needed so I concentrated on him instead of the pictures on the desk. Kakashi came back two minutes later with three huge files. He placed them in front of me and then he saw the file standing open on the desk.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. So what now?"

"You look through those and when you find the criminal you let me know."

Three hours later I was going through the second one until I saw him. I gasped and I showed Kakashi the picture. His eyes widened before he sighed.

"Your parents put up against someone too powerful, I'm surprised you got out alive. That is Orochimaru, he is the leader of a dangerous gang, the reason he isn't in prison is because we don't have evidence against him. If you testify now we could finally get him arrested. Now how about you come here tomorrow and we get to the rest of the paperwork? You've done enough for one day."

I thanked him and we left. I had a bad feeling in my gut but I let it slide. Sasuke smiled as we got home and he said he will go shower. I nodded and opened the TV trying to find something to watch and to sit down as well since Sasuke will be pissed if I move around too much. My phone rang and I picked up thinking it must be Naruto or Ino.

"_Hello little Sakura, I see you came out of hiding."_

I froze when I heard that cold voice. It was him, Orochimaru. I considered what options I had but I couldn't tell Sasuke so I remained silent.

"_Listen carefully, if you want to protect your boyfriend you have to do what I tell you"_

"What do I have to do?"

"_Come to your old house at midnight and if you try t call the police your sweet boy dies. No one must know about it, you understand Sakura-chan?"_

I felt my heart sink. I have to leave Sasuke and this time I'm afraid I won't come back.

"I understand"

The line went dead at the same time the shower turned off. I felt my eyes water. I can't put his life in danger, I just can't lose him. I wiped my tears and I decided to leave while he was asleep. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around I saw Sasuke smiling at me.

"How about we order a pizza and then we go to sleep? I have to go to work early tomorrow."

I nodded and he left to order the pizza. Why can't we be together? The universe really hates me that much that it can't let me be happy for a few minutes? He came back two minutes later and we watched a movie until the food came. We ate in silence since I was afraid that I would tell him about Orochimaru if I opened my mouth. When we finished it was ten thirty and Sasuke was tired while I was wide awake. He made me take my meds before turning to wash the dishes.

"Okay I'm going to go to sleep, you coming?"

"Umm no, I'm not sleepy. You go I'll watch something until I feel tired."

"Don't stay up to late, it's not good in your condition."

I nodded and he began to walk away but I called him back. When he stopped I went in front of him and I kissed him. He was shocked at first but after two seconds he kissed me back and we broke apart because of the lack of air.

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I love you too"

I gave him another kiss and then he left, leaving me alone and scared in the living room of our house. All the times we spent here before everything fell apart. All the late nights spent cuddling on the couch, all the food fights that happened in the kitchen and all those time we said I love you before we went to sleep came into my mind as I wrote a note for Sasuke. If I left without a word he would come looking for me and I can't have him do that. I went in the bedroom to find him fast asleep. I covered him with a blanket and I grabbed some clothes from the dresser. I left the note on my pillow and I left. I changed my clothes into a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and then I grabbed my bag and I left. I took my car which was thankfully here and started driving. My heard grew heavy as I lost sight of our house and I composed myself. I couldn't drag him into this, it wasn't fair. I got to my old house thirty minutes later and he was already waiting for me. I took a deep breath and I got out of the car. Two men came and took a hold of my arms, keeping me still. Right in front of me stood Orochimaru, the man of my nightmares. He had pale skin, yellow eyes, long black hair and a sinister smile.

"Well if it isn't the girl that got away. I'm glad you could join us Sakura, you are the splitting image of your mother. The difference is that your mother refused to cooperate and that's what got her killed. I have to say, you almost slipped through my fingers. Too bad you wanted to be a super star. You are quite famous but seems like you agent has jealousy issues."

Out of the shadows stepped Ryan, a smirk plastered on his face. I growled when I saw him, feeling the urge to spit in his face.

"Surprised to see me, love?" He grinned at me and winked. "This would have gone a completely other way if you wouldn't have chosen that Uchiha bastard. I was going to make you happy but you ruined it so now I ruin your happiness. Have you killed the Uchiha lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru never took his eyes off of me when he answered.

"No, I haven't and I won't."

"But we had a deal."

"My deal was with Sakura. If she came I would let the Uchiha live so I am keeping my end of the deal. Plus I have no interest in you, you are of no use to me now."

I saw Ryan freezing but before I could register what happened a gunshot was heard and Ryan fell to the ground, dead. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw his limp body. He was bad but he didn't deserve to die. I heard Orochimaru laughing and I tensed.

"Well what are you waiting for Orochimaru? Kill me."

"You misunderstood me. If I wanted to kill you don't you think I would've done it by now? I have other plans for you."

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and everything went dark. When I woke up again I was tied to a chair and all I could see was Orochimaru with a needle in his hand.

"You came to it then. Good, now I will make you my little puppet. I will take away everything. You won't remember anything and I will turn you into the perfect soldier, my own fighter. Now hold still this will hurt."

He pushed the needle into my arm and attached it to a bag. Two minutes later my head started burning and I felt the memories slowly fading away, the image of Sasuke being the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Six months later

Sasuke's POV

It's been six months since the day Sakura left and the police are still looking for her.

Flashback

I woke up at eight and I searched for Sakura but she wasn't in bed. On her pillow laid a note. I picked it up and I froze.

"**Sasuke by the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm sorry for everything. Last night I realized that I don't love you the way I used to. I hope one day you will forgive me, I couldn't tell you in person because I didn't want to see you heartbroken. I want you to find someone that will love as much as I used to. Don't try to find me please, I can't see you right now. I will leave for a while anyway. I hope to see you again someday and when I will see you I hope you will be happy.**

**I'm very sorry,**

**Sakura."**

I felt tears running down my cheeks when I finished. She was so strange last night when she kissed me. It was like she wouldn't see me again, there is no way she doesn't love me anymore. And why would she leave right after she found the man that killed her parents?

End of flashback

That day I went to Kakashi and I told him everything. We've been looking for her ever since. Whenever we think we might be close they are two steps ahead of us. Ever since she left I felt empty. Without her I feel like I am walking aimlessly, like something is missing but I don't let it show. I keep a straight face and I keep on walking. Kakashi confirmed the next day that Sakura was taken by Orochimaru and that was all I needed to know. Today was the same as usual. I got up I ate, I took a shower, got dressed and I left for work. I can't sit around moping while the police are looking for her. During lunch I ordered something and ate in silence. When I was about to go back to work my phone rang.

"_Sasuke, we found the location. We caught a guy that works for Orochimaru and he told us where their hideout is. Do you want to come?"_

"Yeah"

"_Very well then, I'll be in front of your office building in five minutes"_

I hung up, I got my coat and I rushed downstairs. When I got in front Kakashi pulled up I got in and we left. As much as I wanted to get there I was scared. Is she even alive? We drove fast as Kakashi turned on the siren on his car. We entered a forest and I felt my stomach clench. When we got to the end of the path I saw a big abandoned house. It was surrounded my police cars, every officer had their guns ready to shoot. We got out of the car and Kakashi took his position.

"Get out of the house, you're surrounded! Get out with your hands above your head!"

We waited two minutes before we saw two figures coming out. A tall man followed by what seemed to be a woman, we couldn't be sure because she was in the shadows. The man came out in the opening and before anyone could react he threw dozen of knives that killed the police officers. Before he could come near us the woman whistled and he stopped. She came out of the shadows and I gasped as I came face to face with Sakura. She patted him on the back before she gave us an evil smile.

"These two are mine, they look interesting. Go back inside now and tell lord Orochimaru that we took care of the little issue."

He turned and left obeying her orders. She looked at us and smirked. She was so different. She was wearing black jeans a tight white T-shirt and a leather jacket. Her hair was long and tied into a messy bun and her eyes were dark green. I snapped out of my daze as I saw he coming closer.

"What happened to you Sakura?"

She stopped abruptly and blinked, her eyes showing confusion.

"Nothing happened to me and how do you know my name?"

I froze as she looked at me, measuring me with a wary eye. She showed no sign of recognition and I felt my knees growing weak.

"You two look interesting but I fear I am in disadvantage because I don't know your names."

**Okay guys so this is chapter 12. I know I said there was only one chapter left after this but I had other ideas in mind so it may be more than one. I hope you like it, tell me what you think ^_^.**


	13. The escape

Sakura's POV

I watched the two strangers going stiff. The raven haired man grew pale and he looked over at the other one. I didn't understand their actions but I should have some fun with them. I looked over at them and waited for them to say something. How do they even know my name?

"Sakura, it's me Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Kakashi."

I smirked. His names felt like a déjà vu but I shock it off. I can't let my guard down I don't even know why they are here. I took two steps forward as the man, Kakashi, took one step back. Sasuke stayed in place, not moving, just looking at me. Kakashi bolted away and I started laughing before I took my knife out and I threw it. I waited two seconds until I heard a scream of agony. Sasuke looked at me, eyes wide, before taking a step back. I smiled at him and I titled my head.

"Do you want to help your friend Sasuke?" He nodded slowly. "Then stay put and don't move, move and he dies, you understand?"

He looked terrified but nodded anyway. I took off in the woods until I found Kakashi. He was on the ground, the knife I threw at him sticking out of his leg. I picked him up by his collar and I dragged him back to the house. I motioned Sasuke to follow me and I walked to my room. I didn't look back to see if he was following me because I knew he would. The need to keep his friend from danger was too big. I got to my room and I pushed the door open. It wasn't a cozy room. It used to be a basement so I had decorated a bit and I got some hand cuffs in the walls and so on. I liked to have my fun. I cuffed Kakashi to a wall and I turned to Sasuke who stood there looking like he was about to pass out. I went and closed the door before I motioned him to sit down on my bed. He did as I said and I smirked. He is an obedient one.

"Tell me Sasuke, why were you two here tonight?"

Instead of answering he just stared ahead lost in thought. I left him be and I went to the other guy. He looked at me with a blank stare.

"Well if he isn't going to tell me you sure are. What were you doing here?"

"We were…looking for someone."

I smiled before I ripped the knife out of his foot. He grunted and I grinned. I cleaned the knife before putting it back in its place. I didn't turn around to look at Sasuke because somehow he made me feel something. I didn't like it, ever since I remember waking up without memory I hadn't felt anything. I turned back to Kakashi before I could think about it further.

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

He shocked his head. My door opened suddenly and I saw Orochimaru standing there. He looked over at Sasuke and then he looked at me confused. I shrugged and then he got mad. He took Sasuke and slammed him against the floor. I felt the urge to hiss and I stopped myself. Instead I just looked at him.

"I want you to kill him."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wants that. He always does. But this time I had some questions.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Is it just a coincidence or is he the one you told me about?"

Orochimaru paled at that. After my memory loss I kept hearing this name in my head. Always the same name, Sasuke. Orochimaru told me that he used to be my boyfriend but he cheated and because of him I lost my memory. I didn't question it further then but now it seemed like a good time.

"Yes this is the man I told you about. You have the reason to kill him so go ahead."

I smiled before I headed to Sasuke that was lying on the floor. I feel on my knees next to him and I got a better look at him. He wore a black suit and a blue T-shirt. I had to admit he looked good. I felt something stirring in me when he moved away scared. I pulled out my knife and I watched his every move. His body tensed and his eyes held a pleading look that broke my heart. I smiled at him before throwing the knife at Orochimaru, catching him by surprise. He fell down his hip bleeding from the knife. I took Sasuke and I helped him get up before going next to Orochimaru.

"There is one thing that isn't fitting in your story. He is here. For six months you pushed me around like I was some sort of object. Well now I can say that you don't own me."

He got up and he pulled the knife out dropping it on the floor. The blood poured out of the wound and I smirked at him as he grunted from the pain.

"Too much pain for you lord Orochimaru?"

"You want the truth? I wanted you. I took you away from him and I'm the one who erased your memory. I made you the perfect little soldier. Your mother turned down my offer so I disposed of her and her pathetic husband. You managed to get out and now your savior is here but you must know something. With everything that you done in these six months you can never be with him again."

"That might be true but you know what I can do? I can see you die."

I reached behind my back and I pulled out my katana. I heard Sasuke and Kakashi gasping as I made a quick move and before they could blink I pulled the katana out of Orochimaru's stomach. He stumbled back and reached for the knife from the floor. He threw it at me and I dodged it but it hit me full force in the shoulder. I hissed and then I threw myself at him. I pinned him down finishing him with a stab in the heart. I got up and I walked to Kakashi, freeing him. I looked down on my hands and I saw blood, his blood. I composed myself and I pulled the knife out dropping it on the floor.

"You need to go. Now! They will come looking for him."

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and helped him walk. They didn't leave though.

"I'm not leaving without you Sakura. You either come with us or we stay."

I looked at the determination in Sasuke's eyes and I sighed. I pushed them ahead and I stood behind looking for anything odd. I heard someone moving ahead and I moved to sit in front of them. One of Orochimaru's men came and before he could make a sound I stabbed him. He fell and I kicked him out of the way. We managed to get outside in time and I saw the car Sasuke and Kakashi came in still there. Kakashi handed me the keys and I got in quickly, with Sasuke in the front seat and Kakashi in the back.

"I need to get you to a hospital." I spoke first looking at Kakashi.

"No, no hospital. I can bandage this up with a first aid kit."

Sasuke seemed troubled before speaking.

"Then we'll go to my house. I have bandages and everything there."

I drove quickly back to his house without needing directions. Somehow I knew exactly where I was going. We got there in less than twenty minutes and I helped Kakashi as Sasuke went ahead and opened the door. He disappeared up the stairs as we were making our way to the couch. I helped him sit down and then I looked around the room. On one of the book shelves there was a picture of me and Sasuke. He was hugging me from behind, his arms holding my waist as I was smiling. I looked away as I heard Sasuke coming back. He handed Kakashi the first aid kit and then he gave me a worried look. I suddenly became aware of the blood staining my black shirt and jeans. I shrugged it off as I sank on my knees and I helped Kakashi. When I was done bandaging him I stood up.

"You're lucky you were moving. It's going to heal in a few weeks. You didn't lose too much blood either. After you eat something you should be fine. I'm sorry for what I did."

I left the living room and before I could leave I felt someone grabbing my arm, keeping me in place.

"You're hurt Sakura. You're not going anywhere, I just got you back."

"Listen Sasuke, I am not the same girl you knew. I don't even remember you. Orochimaru was right whatever was between us before can never be. I'm sure the Sakura you knew was great but she's not me, not anymore. Now please let me go and take care of your friend. For all I know me and you are strangers. What you saw tonight never happened. If you lay low they won't come for you." I shock him off and I opened the door stopping in the doorway. "It was nice meeting you, Sasuke Uchiha."

I left and I never looked back. I was afraid that if I looked at him I might feel something and I couldn't afford that. I have to go back and finish Orochimaru's men. As long as they live me and Sasuke are in danger. I shouldn't care about him but here I am trying to keep them from killing him. If I make it out alive I can never see him again. It will be better that way.

**I'm gonna end it here. Hope you guys like it. See you next time ^_^.**


End file.
